fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom
New Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom is an American third-person shooter game. It is a revised edition of one of my not-so successful previous games. It is the first Mario game to be a Third person shooter. It will be released for Wii U, Wii, Nintendo DS and 3DS. Plot Since his last defeat, Bowser went into hiding, planning something HUGE! No one knew it was coming, but it was. Bowser has launched a massive invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom like nothing anyone has EVER seen before. This time, he's NOT after the princess. This time, he's planning to completely destroy the Mushroom Kingdom then create his own world. But Mario has formed a resistance to stop Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom. Play the battle in either faction. Factions In this game, you play in 2 factions: The Resistance, which is Mario's side, and the Koopa Army, which is Bowser's side. You can choose either campaign and have the story be told from different perspectives. Each campaign has different missions, different characters, and a different ending. Gameplay Gameplay is not a platformer here. This time, it's a third person shooter. Each characters has unique traits and weapons. There are several levels in intense battles, like Toad Town, Peach's Castle, the Mushroom Tombs, and Mushroom City for example. Similar to Battlefield: Bad company, the environments are destructible and you can use it to your advantage. Your weapon can overheat if you fire it for long periods of time, so when it does, wait for it to cool and go back to firing. Battle bombardments of enemies and save or conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. You can even battle your friends through Nintendo Wi-fi and Xbox Live. Gameplay modes Campaign '''- Unravel Bowser's plan to unleash destruction on the Mushroom Kingdom. Experience gripping battles in 18 missions (9 for each campaign). Choose your faction (The resistance or The Koopa Army)and fight your way through action-packed levels. Play as a variety of characters, like Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser and more. '''Replay Mission- '''You can replay any mission you desire. '''Free Roam '''- '''Explore freely through a level(You HAVE to unlock it for each level by completing the level). '''Nintendo Wi-fi/Xbox Live - '''Wage War online through either Nintendo Wi-fi or Xbox Live. Fight in Team Deathmatches, Capture the Flag, or Conquest, as your favorite characters from the game, or create your own Toad or Koopa Troopa soldier and battle as him. Gain EXP and customize your soldier. Playable Characters MarioMushroomWar.png|Mario LuigiMushroomWar.png|Luigi YoshiMushroomWar.png|Yoshi Toad.png|Toad Bowsersfirebreath.png|Bowser Bowser Jr NSMBW.jpg|Bowser Jr. imagesCAF94MEV.jpg|Kamek 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa Troopa Koopatrol3D.png|Koopatrol Gameplay Gallery Mario War gameplay 2.jpg Mario War gameplay.jpg Mario war 3.JPG Missions in the Resistence campaign Mission 1: Open Valley (Mario) Bowser's forces are invading the Valley. Defeat all the enemies invading the valley. Mission 2: Peach's Castle (Mario or Luigi) Peach and her castle are under attack by Bowser. Defend Peach's castle from Bowser's forces. Don't let them destroy it or you'll fail the mission. Then defeat The Koopa Commander. Mission 3: Mushroom Forest (Toad) The toad convoy is trying to get back to base. Escort the Toad Convoy to safety. Mission 4: Koopaling's Castle (Luigi) It's time to deliver a blow to Bowser's forces. Attack Bowser's base of operations and defeat all the enemies. Then defeat Kamek. Mission 5: Toad Town (Mario Toad or Yoshi) Bowser's forces are attacking the city. Destroy all enemies invading Toad Town while Luigi evacuates the citizens. Mission 6: Goomba Village (Mario Luigi or Yoshi) Bowser is trying to get a powerful weapon. Prevent Bowser from harnessing the power of the Mushroom Kingdom's most powerful weapon. Then defeat Bowser Jr. Mission 7: Ancient Ruins (Mario or Toad) Bowser has the weapon. Follow the Koopaling's truck and destroy the Weapon. Mission 8: Mushroom City (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, or Toad) Bowser has unleashed a giant Petey Pirahna on Mushroom City. Defeat him. Mission 9 (Final Mission) Bowser's Castle(Mario) You finally found Bowser's castle. Defeat Bowser. List of Koopa Army Missions Mission 1: Open Valley (Bowser) You are invading the valley and the Resistence has arrived to stop you. Destroy the Resistence forces. Mission 2: Peach's Castle (Bowser or Kamek) The destruction of Peach's castle is important for your plan. Destroy Peach's Castle. Then destroy all the enemies. Then defeat Luigi Mission 3: Mushroom Forest (Koopa Troopa) The Resistence convoy is wielding a special cargo that could jeopardize the entire mission. Destroy the Resistence convoy. Mission 4: Koopalings Castle (Kamek) The Resistence has arrived and is trying to destroy Bowser's kids' Castle. Defend the Koopaling's Castle, which is also Bowser's base of operations. Then defeat the Toad Commander Mission 5: Toad Town (Bowser, Kamek, or Koopa Commander) The Resistence is trying to get in the way of your invasion AGAIN! Defeat all the enemies. Then get in the tank and destroy the city. Mission 6: Goomba Village There is a poweful weapon that could help you rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Find the Goomba's ultimate weapon and confiscate it. Then defeat Yoshi. Mission 7: Ancient Ruins (Bowser Kamek or Koopa Troopa) Mario's forces are trying to destroy the weapon. Defend the weapon. Mission 8: Mushroom City (Bowser, Kamek, Koopa Troopa, or Koopa Commander) Mario's forces have a base in Mushroom City. Destroy it and kill all the enemies. Mission 9 (Final Mission): The Ruins of Peach's Castle (Bowser) Mario has finally been cornered. Kill Mario and then nothing can stop you. Endings These two endings for when you complete the story as a certain faction. RESISTENCE ENDING Mario defeats Bowser, and Bowser flees the Mushroom Kingdom in defeat, and the Mushroom Kingdom is saved. Koopa Army Ending Bowser kills Mario, and Bowser claims the throne and takes over the Mushroom Kingdom and plans to have only Koopas inhabit the kingdom by commanding his army to kill all the Toads in the Kingdom. Video game soundtrack Category:Fan Games Category:War Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Violence Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games